ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Doktor Animo
61 lat 62 lat 62/63 lat | zawód = Badacz weterynarii Genetyk Naukowiec | ciało = Humanoid | rodzina = | pseudo = Doktor Animo Pusty | wersje = Doktor Animo | głos = Arkadiusz Bazak Miłogost Reczek Janusz Wituch | debiut = Prehistoria }} Doktor Alozjusz James Animo, niegdyś znany jako Pusty, jest jednym z wrogów Bena Tennysona. Jest to szalony naukowiec opętany genetycznymi eksperymentami na zwierzętach. Wygląd Ben 10 thumb|Animo w oryginalnej seriiDoktor Animo to starszy, chudy mężczyzna z siwymi włosami. Nosi zieloną koszulkę bez rękawów, brązowe spodnie, a także czarne buty i rękawiczki. Często do swoich eksperymentów używa specjalnej maszyny, przez co na klatce piersiowej i w pasie nosi pasy z urządzeniami, które są podłączone do Transmodulatora znajdującego się na głowie. Jego skóra jest jasnozielona. Ben 10: Obca Potęga Skóra Anima nie jest zielona, a jego ciało jest bardziej muskularne. Jako pusty nosi brązowe spodnie, czarne buty i rękawiczki, a także zielony, podarty płaszcz. Jego długie włosy zostały obcięte, natomiast bokobrody nie. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Widoczniejszym elementem zmienionego wyglądu Anima są oczy, które nie są żółte, lecz białe. Nosi czarną koszulkę bez rękawów, a także tego samego koloru buty i rękawiczki. Jego spodnie mają jaśniejszy brązowy kolor. Ben 10: Omniverse Ciało Anima ponownie "zyskało" zielony kolor, a muskularność znikła. Transmodulator został wszczepiony w jego mózg, przez co jest on teraz pod szklaną kopułą, do której podczepione są dwa czułki. Pasy od tego urządzenia powróciły. Animo ma ponownie długie włosy, a jego koszula została zmieniona na zielono-żółty płaszcz naukowca. Pod nim można zauważyć brązowe spodnie. Rękawice i buty nie zmieniły się. Osobowość Doktor Animo od swojego debiutu był stereotypowym, szalonym naukowcem z urojeniami na temat swojej wielkości i inteligencji. Ze względu na jego ciągłe porażki w walkach z Benem, lub jego przyjaciółmi, Animo jest widoczny w celi, gdzie wariacje nasilają się. Z tego powodu zaczął zszywać maskotki-mutanty, po czym rozmawia z nimi. Umiejętności Dr Animo ma moc do telepatycznego kontrolowania zwierząt. Obejmuje to zwykłe zwierzęta, ale również jego zmutowane potwory, a nawet cudzoziemców. Zgodnie z ulepszoną wersją "Tajemnicy Omnitrixa", nauczył się tej mocy od jednego z innych wrogów Bena, Clancy'ego, który mógł kontrolować robaki i inne stawonogi w ten sam sposób. thumb|Animo używa swoich zdolności Oprócz tej władzy, Animo jest geniuszem i genialnym naukowcem, specjalistą w maszynach i eksperymentach genetycznych, które zazwyczaj wykorzystuje, by zyskać dodatkowe uprawnienia. Jego wynalazek, Transmodulator, i jego warianty, pozwalają mu zmienić zwierzęta w potężne, niebezpieczne mutanty, które służą mu. Inne jego wynalazki to urządzenie będące w stanie konwertować ciepło w energię zużywaną do zwiększenia jego wytrzymałości i trwałości i opaska potęgująca jego kontrolę nad zwierzętami, przez co mógł kontrolować stworzenia takie jak Yeti. Ponadto Animo jest mistrzem improwizacji, zdolnym do budowania swoich urządzeń z najprostszych materiałów. Prototyp jego Transmodulatora został zbudowany z dostępnych elementów elektronicznych. W odcinku "Ponownie przyszłość", Animo otrzymał od swojej przyszłej wersji nowe czułki, które pozwalają za pomocą umysły mutować zwierzęta, a nie tylko kontrolować. Użył ich do mutacji wiewiórek, które pokonały Rooka. Historia Wczesne życie thumb|138px|Młody AnimoDoktor Animo był niegdyś obiecującym naukowcem w dziedzinie nauk weterynaryjnych. Jego kariera została przerwana, kiedy odkryto, że prowadził szalone eksperymenty genetyczne na zwierzętach. Miał nadzieję, że jego badania pomogą mu wygrać nagrodę w dziedzinie nauk weterynaryjnych. Ze względu na charakter swoich badań, nagrodę przyznano innemu lekarzowi imieniem Kelly. To doprowadziło go do szaleństwa. Zamknął się w domu na pięć lat, by prowadzić swoje badania. Jego skóra i dawniej brązowe włosy zbladły z przepracowania i braku Słońca. Ben 10 Jakiś czas przed swoim pierwszym występem w show, Animo oglądał wiadomości w TV, gdzie zobaczył Bena jako Diamentogłowego, który ratował obóz przed gigantycznym robotem ("Jak to się wszystko zaczęło"). To zainspirowało go i doprowadziło go do poszukiwania sposobu na stworzenie własnych potworów. thumb|left|Animo pokonujący [[Rogera]] Animo w końcu pojawił się w odcinku "Prehistoria", gdzie stworzył urządzenie o nazwie Transmodulator, który dał mu zdolność do mutacji zwierząt. Był w stanie uaktualnić go, by mógł ożywić martwe komórki, dosłownie ożywiając martwe zwierzęta. Korzystając z nowej armii zwierząt, miał zamiar zabić Kelly'ego i odebrać nagrodę, którą stracił, ale Ben ostatecznie zniszczył jego urządzenie, po czym szaleniec został aresztowany. Pojawił się ponownie w odcinku "Powrót doktora Animo", gdzie stworzył wiele większą wersję Transmodulatora z pomocą odłamanej części Omnitrixa i dużego teleskopu w opuszczonym laboratorium astrologii. Ta wersja zwierzęta z DNA obcych, tworząc dziwne mieszaniny obcych i lądowych stworzeń. Udało mu się też zmienić Maxa w larwę Muchy. Zanim zdążył ukończyć planowane wykorzystanie satelity, by wystrzelić promień na cały świat, Ben zatrzymał go z pomocą Gwen. W odcinku "Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego" uciekł z Alcatraz na zmutowanej mewie i zdobył jednego z klonów Klona, by mieć dostęp do DNA przechowywanych w jego Omnitrixie. Korzystając z DNA, stworzył armię samoodtwarzających się mutantów Lepidopterrana, ale zostały one zniszczone, a wróg aresztowany. thumb|Animo z kawałkiem Omnitrixa W odcinku "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1" i "Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2", Animo był częścią zespołu stworzonego przez Driscolla, by pokonać Tennysonów. Ostatecznie wszyscy zostali uwięzieni. Animo na krótko pojawił się na początku filmu "Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa", gdzie schwytał Maxa i Gwen i stworzył niebezpieczną bombę. Choć uciekł, Ben zniszczył bombę, nieumyślnie aktywując tryb samozniszczenia Omnitrixa. Animo pojawił się pod koniec filmu "Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów", gdzie zaatakował Tennysonów w Gruchocie, używając do tego zmutowanej żaby. Ben 10: Obca Potęga thumb|left|Pusty w NicościPięć lat później, w serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga", dr Animo został znaleziony w Nicości, gdzie objął kontrolę nad strażnikami i znany był jako "Pusty". Planował otworzyć tunel do rzeczywistego świata, aby korzystać ze strażników Nicości, by przejąć Ziemię. Jego plany zostały udaremnione przez wspólny wysiłek Helen, Manny'ego, Bena, Maxa (kryptonim "Klucz") oraz innych. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien thumb|Animo z opaską kontrolującą Animo powraca w serii "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien", po tym jak w nieznany sposób uciekł z Nicości. Na początku odcinka "Ucieczka od Aggregora" używał urządzenia do przejęcia kontroli nad Yeti w Himalajach i stworzenia "Bomby De-Ewolucyjnej", aby wszyscy na półkuli południowej zmienili się w Yeti. Korzystając z Łebkraba, Ben był w stanie pokonać Anima, podczas gdy Gwen i Kevin rozbroili bombę. thumb|left|Animo na swojej farmie Animo powraca w odcinku "Niełatwo być Gwen", gdzie powołuje armię swoich zmutowanych żab za pomocą ulepszonej wersji Transmodulatora. Zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez Gwen, Bena i Kevina. Animo powraca w odcinku "Co się wykluło?", gdzie prowadził gospodarstwo rolne, na którym wykorzystywał swój promień de-ewolucji, by przekształcić normalne jaja w jaja dinozaura. Jego nikczemny plan został udaremniony przez zespół. Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|Animo z armią zmutowanych mrówekAnimo powraca w odcinku "Mrowisko", gdzie uciekł z więzienia. Zmutował mrówki i wykorzystał je do budowy bazy z nadajnikiem do mutacji każdą mrówki na Ziemi. Również stworzył kostium "króla mrówek" uzbrojony w miotacz ognia. Ben i jego nowy partner Rook Blonko odnaleźli go, po czym walczyli z nim i jego armią. Nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Mucilatora. Animo próbował kontrolować bestię, ale bezskutecznie. Benowi udało się sprawić, że mrówki zaczęły atakować drapieżnika, zmuszając bestię do odwrotu, a Animo ponownie trafił do więzienia. Animo pojawił się w retrospekcji w odcinku "Przesyłka specjalna", gdzie wraz ze swoim mutantem zaatakował Bena. Został szybko pokonany przez Way Biga i ciężarówkę Ignacjusz Baumanna. thumb|left|Animo i V.V. Argost W odcinku "Na szczęście jest sobota", Animo ponownie uciekł z celi. Udało mu się przywrócić V.V. Argosta, który dostał nowe ciało - mieszankę kryptyd. Wróg Sobotów przewidział, że może polegnąć w walce z rodziną Sobotów, dlatego przed walką z nimi, dał Animowi plany maszyny mogącej go ożywić. Proces "powrotu" Argosta przeciągnął się o 3 lata, ponieważ Animo przez większość czasu był w więzieniu. Oprócz wskrzeszenia nemezisa Sobotów, Anomo stworzył zmutowane Chupacabry, a także armię Frankenkryptyd. Później bezskutecznie próbował porwać Fiska, do badań. thumb|Animo w retrospekcji W odcinku "Promień transmutacji", dr Animo pojawił się w retrospekcjach, gdzie używał technoskorków, by przejąć bazę hydraulików na Mt. Rushmore. Jego celem było szerzenie promienia mutacji po całej planecie przez sieć satelitów. Został jednak zatrzymany przez Tennysonów i wysłany do więzienia. Pięć lat później znów próbował użyć technoskorka, by uciec, ale jego plan został udaremniony, kiedy Blukic zjadł mechanicznego owada. W odcinku "Ponownie przyszłość", Animo ponownie postrzegany jest w celi. Za pomocą swojej przyszłej wersji ucieka, po czym próbują ukraść ogromny repozytorium DNA. Ich plany zostają udaremnione przez nowego kosmitę, Gaziora, a także kłótnie pomiędzy naukowcami. Inne wersje Linia czasu Bena 10.000 thumb|Animo z przyszłości Animo z przyszłości podczas nieudanego eksperymentu był zmuszony przeszczepić swoją głowę do ciała goryla. Zyskał tak ogromną siłę, wytrzymałość i zwinność. Dzięki specjalnie zmodyfikowanym czułkom, może za pomocą umysłu mutować zwierzęta, a nie tylko je kontrolować. Był odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Exo-Czaszki, a także ożywienie poważnie zniszczonego Vilgaxa. Występy Ben 10 * Prehistoria (debiut) * Powrót doktora Animo * Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego * Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 1 * Ben 10 kontra Minus 10: część 2 Ben 10: Obca Potęga * W nicości (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ucieczka od Aggregora (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Niełatwo być Gwen * Co się wykluło? Ben 10: Omniverse * Mrowisko (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Przesyłka specjalna (retrospekcja) * Na szczęście jest sobota * Promień transmutacji (obecnie i retrospekcja) * Ponownie przyszłość Filmy * Ben 10: Tajemnica Omnitrixa * Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów Gry * Ben 10: Protector of Earth * Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks * Ben 10 Omniverse (gra) Ciekawostki * W odcinku "Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego" okazuje się, że jego imię to Aloysius (pl. Alozjusz). Zobacz też * Galeria * Doktor Animo (alternatywna przyszła wersja z linii czasu Bena 10.000) * Zmutowane zwierzęta Anima Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie